


MMOM Day 25

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More juvenile crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM Day 25

Lieutenant Rhedd Shyrt of the Imperial Navy hurried through the halls of the Imperial Palace. He came to the Throne Room, but the two red-cloaked guards stepped in to block his way.

"Pardon me -- I have a message for His Majesty."

"You'll have to wait," one of the guards said.

"But ... why?"

The red-cloaked guard leaned in close and whispered five words -- words that would haunt the young Lieutenant's nightmares for the rest of his life. Even as an old man, he would shudder at the image summoned up by the euphemism "he's conferencing with his hand."


End file.
